


Silence

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Seb is an ass, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not thirteen anymore. I know this is wrong.”  Instantly the boy was scrambling from Jim’s lap and kneeling before him muttering over and over again how sorry he was, begging for forgiveness. His face was hovering right over Jim’s crotch, lips practically brushing against his groin with each little murmur. “I didn’t mean to…” He mumbled before finally stopping and putting his forehead on Jim’s thigh.</p><p>“Hush, hush. You are almost forgiven.” Richard tried to talk again but before he could he was cut off. “No, listen, what we have isn’t wrong. Do you love me?” He nodded and looked up at his twin obviously trying to bite back an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“That’s a boy Richie.” Jim purred into his twin’s ear. It had taken a while to convince the younger boy to come over and even longer yet to get him to relax but now, after three bottles of wine spilt between Jim, his sniper and his twin, all three of them were laying peacefully on their bed watching movie none of them cared about. “How long has it been?” 

“Since what?” Sebastian slurred dumbly earning himself a kick to his ribs. 

“Not you, I am talking to Richard.” There was a quick mumble of sorry before things went back down to normal and Jim’s fingers continued their stroking of Richard’s dark brown hair. “How long has it been?” 

The question apparently didn’t need explaining even though Sebastian was lost as all hell. Richard was blushing bright red though, as if it was an embarrassing memory Jim was trying to bring up. Knowing the little fuck it might be. He’d be the type to get drunk and tease everyone around him but Sebastian knew better, Jim had been planning this for weeks, months perhaps. Not to mention that the criminal only had a glass of wine. 

“Too long…” Richard muttered and nuzzled his head back against Jim’s chest. He was practically laying in his brother’s lap. A little too close to be sibling love but it looked natural enough for him. Sebastian wasn’t about to complain. “I’m sorry…” 

“How sorry little one?” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but listen into their conversation, Jim hadn’t exactly told him why he was so anxious to see his brother, he just kept saying that they had good times in the past, ‘very good times’. Richard was whimpering softly, for no real reason that he could tell, the boy was just sitting between Jim’s legs whimpering. 

“Richie… I am waiting.” Jim cooed with his lilting Irish accent that seemed to come out more after a few drinks.

“I’m not thirteen anymore. I know this is wrong.” Instantly the boy was scrambling from Jim’s lap and kneeling before him muttering over and over again how sorry he was, begging for forgiveness. His face was hovering right over Jim’s crotch, lips practically brushing against his groin with each little murmur. “I didn’t mean to…” He mumbled before finally stopping and putting his forehead on Jim’s thigh.

“Hush, hush. You are almost forgiven.” Richard tried to talk again but before he could he was cut off. “No, listen, what we have isn’t wrong. Do you love me?” He nodded and looked up at his twin obviously trying to bite back an argument. “I love you very much. When two people love each other this much-”

“I know James… I just… be gentle… not like- like…”

Jim was hushing his brother again and helping him back onto the couch. “Oh would you close your mouth Sebastian. Honestly, you disgust me.” Sebastian did quickly, not even realizing it had been hanging wide at the sight. He hadn’t noticed a lot of things actually, like the fact he was palming his growing erection. Jim just rolled his eyes again at his pet’s growing blush. 

“Are you two, do you guys-”

“Yes you dolt, you are going to scare him away.” Jim hissed with a quick swat to his sniper’s head which quickly shut the blond up. “Now then, strip loves.” Richard didn’t get up from his position before quickly pulling off his deep v-neck cotton shirt, the type he always seemed to be in, and squirming out of his form fitting blue jeans. Sebastian however, stayed on his bum, on the couch, like the dunder head he was staring at his boss’s clone undress with avid interest. 

“I think I told you to do something pet.” Sebastian looked up, blue eyes terribly innocent and confused. “I told you to strip. Go on…” He didn’t argue there was no point, just slid off and joined Richard on the floor. He stripped down quickly and stayed kneeling. Both men were appraised by Jim, his hand’s slid down Sebastian’s chest, pausing to twist a nipple between his fingers and smiling when the sniper grunted, then they moved over to Richard’s body which was identical to his. Sebastian felt a stab of jealousy when the hand’s moved slowly down Richard’s neck, his shoulder’s across his thin lips stained by the red wine and then down to his hips. 

“Both my pretty little pets. My tiger and my baby. So perfect.” Jim purred, his lips brushing against Richard’s as he spoke. “Who loves daddy the best.” Both men caught each other’s eyes, Sebastian blue ones dark and taunting, Jim was his and much as he was Jim’s. Richard’s were soft, the same hollow brown as his brother’s but docile, willing and innocent as if all the horrors Jim had witnessed never reached his. “Show me who loves daddy the best.” Jim leaned back on the couch, weight supported by his hands behind him so that his crotch was open and accessible. 

Sebastian was the first to break from his kneeling position. He nestled his head right up against Moriarty’s crotch and started to lick the fabric there with skill and acceptance. He nuzzled his nose into the musky scent, suckled until the cloth was soaked with his spit and then licked the man’s thighs causing him to moan approvingly and stroke the sniper’s blond hair. He was a good boy. He knew that. He was the best that’s why Jim kept him. 

After a few minutes of being completely ignored Richard gave into his jealousy. All the doubts in his mind faded away when Sebastian started drawing moans from his brother and he was right up in the small space between Jim’s legs in an instant. He tried to pull Sebastian away but the man was much bigger, stronger, but not better. He sat back on his calves for a second then crawled up and under Sebastian to squeeze himself in the small space. The blond growled and grabbed the little twin by the shoulder’s to yank him back and away. His. All his. 

“Bad Sebastian!” Jim shouted and backed handed his pet. “What was that! You be nice to my brother, you slut!” He slapped the other side of Sebastian’s face evening out the red tint to his cheeks. “Behave. Let Richie have his turn.” The criminal looked up to his twin and bid him closer with a finger. “Don’t mind my pet, territorial is all. He thinks he owns me. I am working on putting him in his place.” 

Richard sat down next to Jim’s thigh and rested his head on it, his doe eyes looking over Moran’s face confusedly. “Now then, that wasn’t fair, this time I want you two to behave,” The word was directed at Sebastian whose smile grew wide. “And, whoever wins gets a special treat.” That got both boys excited. 

Sebastian backed away to give them a fair chance and the twin followed. They were a cute little pair. Sebastian’s scarred up body, big blue eyes and height that dwarfed Richard’s pale petite frame that mirrored the man leering from the couch. Once together they gave each other a look before both of them rushed forward on their drunken limbs, tripping over themselves as they crawled. Richard was there first, stretching up to kiss his twin’s lips but the two never quite reached each other because with a feral growl Sebastian yanked the younger away and took his spot. 

The kiss was hungry, Sebastian drunkenly smashing his lips up against Jim’s, hands finding their way up under his shirt until he was forced backwards by a tug on his hair. “Well, someone is very eager.” Sebastian smiled and nodded. “So very strong and determined. My little tiger.” Jim’s fingers softened and started to stroke the blond tufts, they found the little cranny under the sniper’s chin and scratched at it like he was a kitten. The soft little purring noise only happened when Sebastian was happy or drunk, like he was now, and his shoulder’s arched over. Jealousy calmed at the praise. “Such a clever little boy. Richie, baby doll, get us the lube will you.” 

The twin was still kneeling, eyes wide and sad. He nodded slowly, doing his best to hide the glare he sent Sebastian and shuffled over to the bedside table. The two on the bed were still cooing at each other, Sebastian purring like an idiot and nuzzling against Jim who was petting and praising the cheater. He shuffled right back over, sat down on his knees and offered up the lube. 

“See Sebby. Richie is so well-behaved. He follows orders, even if he doesn’t like them. That is a well behaved pet.” There was a tense moment where the wheels turning in Sebastian’s head could almost be heard over the gentle breathing that filled the air. Richard’s eyes were big, pleased, almost goading as he turned to smile at Sebastian. Just when the sniper’s eyes were lighting up Jim chuckled and shoved him over onto his bum. “Yes dear, you lose.” 

“Do you remember what to do love?” Jim asked against Richard’s lips and the twin nodded excitedly, waiting for Jim to initiate the kiss. “Where do we put… him. He has been so naughty, pulling you away from me. I missed you.” Finally their lips were pressed together, two parts of the same whole meeting once again. 

When they broke apart Jim patted the couch beside him and started to strip off his suit. The pieces of the expensive outfit were tossed at the desk and landed in a crumpled pile. Sebastian took his place next to Jim, head bowed and hands in his lap. “You will be on bottom love.” Sebastian’s eyes went wide and he looked back and forth between the twins. Rich didn’t seem like a top sort of guy, he was small and skinny. Of course Jim was the same, exactly the same and at the moment when the younger twin figured everything out his eyes gleamed with the same sadistic light his brother’s had. 

With a small gulp he obliged Jim’s little hand that was pushing against his chest and flopped over onto his stomach, tucking his knees up under him so that his arse was on display. Soft words were muttered at him, telling him he would like it and to relax. He’d taken it like this when Jim was mad before, and liked it a lot, but that was just them. He had no need to keep up his top dog appearances. There wasn't a second pair of small hands sliding down his arse when those occurrences happened. 

“He is very pretty…” Richard murmured, leaning down to press a soft peck to the blonde’s back. 

“He makes the most delicious noises too.” Both boys giggled when Sebastian tried to hold in a moan at the two new fingers that stretched him open. “Now, now pet. Moan for us.” He shook his head, hands clawing at the sheets. He didn’t want to be reduced to a mewling whore in front of Richard that was Richard’s place. He was the toy. He had to be. Jim’s fingers stretched higher than his brother’s and prodded at Sebastian’s prostate; still he refused and shook his head. 

With an irritated sigh the fingers were removed, Jim lined himself up, taking only a brief moment to pour out some lube onto his member, and shoved in with enough force to knock Sebastian forward. Other than the main menu music from the TV the room was silent. The criminal started to rock his hips forward slowly so that his brother could line up with him. Much as they had done when they were both just starting to figure out what sex was. Jim didn’t take much prep, never had, more because he enjoyed the sensation of being stretched too wide too fast than anything else. 

The two twins were vocal about their enjoyment unlike Sebastian who did his best to stay silent. His teeth broke the skin on his bottom lip when Jim’s hips started to thrust into him faster, it was intense, even more so since Richard was setting the pace. Each thrust he gave hit right against Jim’s prostate in the exact way he was trained to so long ago. 

“Make noise for me tiger.” Jim cried out, his finger’s wrapping around Sebastian’s cock making his arse clench. “You feel so good!” Sebastian shook his head and tried to wiggle out from under them. It felt good, so good, and he was so close but he wasn’t a slut. Only for Jim. Not for that imposter. His dick was squeezed tight and a cry of pain left his lips. 

“Are you disrespecting me?” Jim hissed through his moans. Richard was pleading to come now, begging Jim to come with him. They were close, their speed picking up against the sniper. He was so close. He didn’t want to be. He couldn’t keep his silence through and orgasm. Never could. So close. He could taste the copper in his mouth now. 

“Come on Sebby, come with us.”

“Please…” Richard moaned and his hand fought to stroke at Moran but Jim slapped it away. “Ple-please!” His thrusts were erratic at best and the tears falling down his cheeks could almost be heard in his voice. He must have been on edge for so long and still Moran wouldn’t budge. His hands clasped desperately in the sheets and his jaw clenched tight around his bottom lip just to take the edge off his impending doom. 

Jim’s fingers crawled up to Sebastian’s nipple, giving it a soft twist but earning nothing from the bratty, drunk below him. “Fine then. Come for me Richie, you did so-” The last of Jim’s sentence was lost in his own orgasm when his twin came as soon as he was allowed to. It filled Sebastian but it didn’t matter how good it felt he wasn’t able to come. 

Jim’s hand was wrapped around the base of his disrespectful pets cock, holding it tightly. Sebastian whimpered and released his lip only to bite down on the covers. Both boys rocked against each other, riding the last waves of euphoria before crumpling to the side of the bed, kissing messily and ignoring Sebastian. 

He knew better than to relieve himself. Even though it was all he wanted to do as he watched the two little twins kiss hungrily at the other and saw their hands travel curiously over the other’s body even though they could have seen the identical appearance in the mirror. It wasn’t until he let out a pathetic whimper that Jim seemed to remember that he was still there, come leaking out of his used arse hole and dick painfully red and erect from his crotch. 

“Are you going to behave now?” Sebastian nodded his head and pushed hips up from the bed begging to be touched. “Beg for it. Show me you liked what we gave you, that you learned your lesson.” His cheeks went bright red but he let himself whimper. 

“Please James. Let me-me just…” His body was so close it was shaking but all Jim did was laugh. 

“Tell me what you need pet.”

“Come. I need. Please. May I come!” His toes curled around the soft throw at the base of the bed, body writhing and chest flushed the same color of Richard’s cheeks. 

Jim stroked a finger across Sebastian’s hard pecs and whispered in his ear, “Come love.” 

The noises that came from the sniper’s mouth were twice as loud as anything the twins had made seconds before. His knuckles went white, his hips thrusting searching for pressure but finding none, it didn’t matter, he was coming all the same. His eyes were fluttering back in his head at the end of it. When he started to come down he couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea he had fought that. He knew how much Jim liked to hear him and it showed in the proud smile the criminal wore. 

“That’s my good boy. Very good.” Jim praised and slid down to rest his head on one of Sebastian’s shoulders. Richard crawled over and did the same to the sniper’s other side, both too lazy to clean up the white splattered across the man’s chest but still avoiding it. “Both my good boys.” The twins kissed over Sebastian but he was too blitzed out to care. It was cute anyway. 

“Thank-you” He muttered weakly, leaning up to peck the boys on the cheeks retrospectively before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for yoohoopuddin who asked for mormormor  
> Unedited, if you catch anything just let me know but it was giving me sass and I was about to kill it all. :(


End file.
